The One With Cora's Confusion
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: In which Cora's short time in Storybrooke brings her to believe that her daughter is in a relationship with Emma Swan, but she can't quite figure out where they are in their relationship. Written for Swan Queen Week Day 4: Mistaken For A Couple


A/N: This takes place during the part of season 2 where Cora is in Storybrooke (with a brief scene from her time in the EF). Many references to specific scenes during that time that have been a little tweaked.

* * *

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something… my daughter did," Cora said slowly. She could tell this blonde woman in front of her would be just as easy to manipulate as her mother was. "The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Regina? _You're_ Regina's mother?"

So this woman knew of her daughter, and it seems in a more personal way, if she so freely uses her daughter's first name rather than her title. Cora nodded. "Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree." She looked at the woman in front of her. "You're from over there, aren't you?" She smiled. "How'd you get back?"

"Emma!" Snow was standing up behind the blonde. "No…"

 _Damn her for waking up at that exact moment_ , Cora thought to herself. She kept the smile plastered to her face nonetheless. "Oh, Snow, you're awake, I'm so relieved." Cora sounded fake even to herself.

Snow grabbed the blonde woman's—Emma's— arms and faced her directly. Cora could hear her whispering to Emma. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse."

Emma gave her a look, which made Cora smirk on the inside.

"Oh, Snow," Cora said pleadingly. "Sweet Snow, please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," Emma whispered.

"Emma," Snow interrupted firmly.

"Okay," Emma said just a silently. "Right now we are at the bottom of a hole. There are no other options. Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

That name sparked something in Cora. "Who's Henry?" she asked. She thought she had heard that her husband was dead because of the curse.

"My son," Emma answered. "I kind of share him with Regina… it's complicated."

"Don't talk to her!" Snow snapped at the blonde.

This Emma woman shares a son with Regina? Cora found this information startling. She figured Regina would move on after Daniel and after she rid herself of the king, but she never imagined it would be with a woman. And, somehow, the two had a son, and Cora wanted to know more about how that was possible.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a rope was sent down from above.

 _Later_ , Cora thought. She would find out more about this woman's relationship with her daughter once she could find a way to Regina.

* * *

Regina shook her head, the tears gathering quickly in her eyes as she stood in front of her previously-believed-to-be-dead mother. "You are the most manipulative…" She shook her head. "No, I won't even argue." She made her way to the door of the secret room. "Come with me. We're going to town."

"It's the middle of the night," Cora argued.

"I don't care," Regina said with a snarl. "We'll wake them up. Emma, Henry, and the two idiots, and _you_ can tell them how _you_ lied. You owe me that," she added softly.

"And then you'll let us start over?" Cora asked. "I want to… meet my grandson," she said. "I want to know him and know the life you've had as a mother. I want to meet your wife properly—"

"My _what_?" Regina asked.

Cora tilted her head. "Are you not married?" She looked down. "I can understand if you didn't want to marry again after I forced you to marry the king—"

"Mother, I am not married to anyone," Regina snapped.

"Well whatever your relationship is with her," Cora said, "I want to know the family you've made. I want to start over."

"I don't see that happening, Mother," Regina sneered. "I am, or I _was_ , trying so hard to be worthy of Henry, and I deserve the same thing from you."

Cora nodded. "You're right. For you, sweetheart, anything."

* * *

Regina glanced at the child's creation in her mother's hands. "When were you in my house?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," Cora lied.

"That was in my house," Regina snapped. "You think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions."

"So maybe I was in your house," Cora said. "You know, I'm surprised you don't have more pictures featuring the blonde. And I'm surprised you've managed to keep the house so neat. I feel as though she would be a hassle when it comes to cleanliness."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you—?"

"Well let's be honest, taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points," Cora said, continuing her plan, "but…"

* * *

"What is it, sweetie?" Cora asked as she sat on her daughter's bed beside her.

Regina sighed. "It's Henry. Emma left town with Gold and she took him with her."

"And you didn't stop them?" Cora asked.

Regina shook her head. "I didn't know till after they'd gone."

Cora gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's safe. You trusted Emma enough to have this child with her, so I'm sure you trust that she'll be able to keep him safe."

"What?" Regina asked. "I didn't have the child _with_ Emma, she—"

Cora waved her hand in a silencing manner. "Semantics. It doesn't matter. And as soon as Gold's done, Henry will be back."

"Not with me," Regina whispered.

Hook appeared in the doorway and interrupted their conversation. "Back from where?"

* * *

"I have to become the Dark One," Cora said, holding the knife delicately but firmly in her hands. "And with his power, there's nothing I won't be able to do.

"But Henry's never going to forgive that," Regina said, standing up and walking around her desk. "And the whole point of this is…" She paused and tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, what is the whole point of this?"

Cora smiled her fake sweet smile, knowing that her daughter would fall for it as she had years prior. "To protect our family."

Regina didn't seem as convinced. "Or you gaining your power."

"Whatever power I gain is for _us_ ," Cora stated. "To protect you, to protect Henry…" she paused. "Even to protect that ridiculous woman of yours."

Regina looked even more confused. "My… my what?"

"Emma," Cora said with a slight sneer. "I will not interfere with your love life now, Regina, but I really don't understand how you can be in a relationship with her when she is going against you right now. Are you two having a fight?"

Regina shook her head. "Mother, I'm not—"

Cora shrugged. "Nonetheless, my dear, if we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love, is something I'll never do."

With that, she marched out of her daughter's office, leaving a befuddled Regina behind.

* * *

The door to Gold's pawnshop blasted open as Cora and Regina threw their combined powers at it. The Charming family and Neal awaited on the other side, swords raised and ready for a fight. The Mills duo entered confidently and stood in ready positions.

Emma and Regina immediately caught each other's eyes. No one noticed as Snow slipped out the back.

"Regina…" Emma said. "Think about what you're doing—"

"Don't talk to me," Regina interrupted. She lit a fireball and threw it at Emma.

David blocked the fireball with his sword but was flung out the door by Regina, who still had her eyes set on Emma.

"David!" Emma shouted, eyes widening in fear as she watched the door slam closed behind him. Cora used this to her advantage and flung the blonde back.

"You know I was really looking forward to properly meeting the woman my daughter chose to spend her life with," Cora said as she looked down at the blonde.

Emma shot her a confused look.

Neal took this moment to attack, but Cora 'poofed' out of the way of his blow, dropping the dagger.

Regina took this moment to put Emma into a chokehold, but Emma was quick to turn it around and pin Regina's back to her front, her weapon held dangerously close to Regina's neck.

Cora noticed this, and she also noticed the dagger on the ground.

"What's it gonna be?" Neal asked, still in a ready stance.

"Mother!" Regina called out nervously, not sure of what Cora's decision would be.

"Choose wisely," Neal said.

Cora glanced at the dagger and then at her daughter. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion at the sight of the two women. "Are you two fighting?"

"Yes…" Emma answered slowly, her stance not altering. "Isn't that the whole point of this?"

Cora shook her head. "Of course not. You know, there are easier ways to settle an argument than physical violence." She raised her eyebrows. "Unless that's what you _want_ , that is."

Using everyone's bewilderment to her advantage, Cora magicked the dagger into her awaiting hand. Emma shoved Regina into her mother, who both fell over the glass countertop behind.

"Fall back to Gold!" Emma shouted to Neal as they disappeared into the back room. "I have the chalk!"

* * *

Cora shuddered as her heart was placed back into her chest. She dropped the dagger and stumbled back.

A smile spread onto her face as she looked at her daughter as her _daughter_ for the first time. She could feel the love of a mother that she should've felt that whole time.

 _I never should have rid myself of my heart_ , she thought to herself.

Regina smiled just as wide as her mother. The two gave small laughs.

"Mother," Regina said with her grin.

All of a sudden, something felt off to Cora. She looked at her chest and saw blood before she started falling to the ground.

"Mother?" Regina caught the falling woman and gently guided her to the ground. "Mother? What's wrong?"

Cora knew what was coming. She could feel it from the inside out.

 _Why did I ever tell that blasted child about the candle_?

"This… would've been enough," she said as she watched the tears grow in her daughter's eyes. She started to think of what could've been if she had her heart.

Maybe she could have been a great grandmother to Henry. Maybe she could've seen her daughter and the savior rekindle their relationship— that she herself seemed to have put a sore spot in. Maybe she could've watched their family grow. No matter what, she could've at least watched her daughter grow— properly and happily this time.

Cora felt her last breath coming. She couldn't explain it all to Regina, but she could at least give her the knowledge that she was all Cora needed.

"You… would've been enough."


End file.
